User blog:MilitaryBrat/Batman (Terry McGinnis) vs Red X
Terry McGinnis............The Batman of the future, and biological son of Bruce Wayne. VS Red X............The occasional enemy of the Teen Titans, and occaisonal ally. WHO. IS. DEADLIEST?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Terry McGinnis Terry McGinnis was born in Gotham on August 18, 2023, to Warren and Mary McGinnis, a research scientist at Wayne-Powers and an astronomer at Astro-Tech respectively. By his own admission, he was once a "bad kid." As a former member of a street gang run by youthful racketeer Charlie "Big Time" Bigelow, Terry had his fair share of run-ins with the Gotham City Police at age fourteen while his parents were going through a divorce, even serving a three-month stint in juvenile hall (having been underage, he is spared Charlie's three-year sentence). Years after Batman is last seen, Terry finds himself on the run from the Jokerz, another street gang, who have modelled themselves after the long-dead Gotham city legend, the Joker. Terry flees onto the grounds of Wayne Manor, where an aged Bruce Wayne comes to his defense. The strain of the fight places substantial stress on Bruce's weak heart, so Terry helps Bruce into the mansion and gets him his medication; Bruce proceeds to fall asleep afterward. Before leaving, Terry notices a bat stuck inside a grandfather clock. As he tries to free it, he stumbles upon the entrance to the Batcave and realizes that the elder man was the city's heroic Dark Knight. He is then forced to leave by an enraged Bruce. Terry returns home to find his father murdered, ostensibly by Jokerz. He later discovers that Derek Powers—who has assumed leadership of a merged Wayne-Powers—ordered Warren's death after the latter discovered Powers' plan to mass-produce biological weapons. He seeks Bruce's assistance in bringing Powers down, but cannot convince the old man to take up the cowl once more; Bruce is still shaken from an ordeal years earlier of having relied on a gun for self-defense. Terry takes matters into his own hands and steals the latest incarnation of the Batsuit. Despite some initial mistrust, their similar backgrounds convince Bruce to aid Terry. Terry successfully derails Powers' plan, in the process exposing Powers to his own hazardous chemicals, resulting in his mutation into Blight. Convinced that there is still a need for a Batman, Bruce hires Terry as his "personal assistant" and begins secretly training him for his new role as Gotham's Dark Knight. In addition, Bruce assists Terry in the field primarily by keeping in continual contact with the boy at the Batcave. Beyond the vigilante duties as Batman, Terry is also Bruce's chauffeur as well as assisting Bruce's daily business and personal tasks at his home and office. After Powers' criminal identity is revealed to the public and he finally brings retribution to his father's killer, Terry decides to continue his role as Batman to make up for his past sins, in the hope that his heroic role is his chance at redemption. Years later, McGinnis is told by an aging Amanda Waller that he is Bruce's biological son, through the project Batman Beyond. Red X Red X was originally a cover identity Robin had conceived as an attempt to get closer to Slade. Mystified by the enigma the shady villain presented, Robin approached Professor Chang for the necessary items - particularly Xenothium for a power source - to create the Red X suit, and, posing as a superpowered master thief, Robin stole several computer chips Slade was after and offered them with a proposition to enter a partnership. However, Robin's haste in trying to get too close exposed his identity to Slade, and in fear that if he told his teammates about his plans, they wouldn't play their parts convincingly, he chose not to tell them. But the plan went awry; Slade revealed hisknowledge of Robin's identity, and while Robin managed to retrieve the chips, Slade managed to elude him yet again. Robin was back at square one, with one additional step backwards: he had lost the trust of his friends. Since the Xenothium power core could not be disposed of safely, Robin stored the suit inside a vault in Titans Tower, never to be used again. Some time later, however, the suit came into the possession of an unknown culprit who intended to use it for his own financial gain. Because the Xenothium supply in the suit's power belt was nearly exhausted, Red X stole a scanner which could locate the substance. Not knowing where to look for him, Robin coerced Professor Chang into revealing the most likely location where Red X could get his hands on more Xenothium: a highly secured tech company at the city's south end. Red X managed to penetrate the facility, with the Teen Titans in pursuit—but Professor Chang's henchmen were following them; Chang intended to swipe the Xenothium for his own to power a gigantic disintegrator cannon of his own construction. In order to ensure no interference from Robin, he captured the other Titans and held them hostage. Robin confronted Red X about his self-serving attitudes, while Red X kept taunting Robin about the one mistake which helped create him. Unimpressed and willing to make amends, Robin went after Chang himself, but almost ended up his victim as well. At the last moment, Red X saved Robin from certain death and aided him in freeing his teammates, including preventing Chang from attacking the Titans with his laser, and eventually helped Robin bring him down. With Chang defeated, the Titans and Red X were back to being enemies. Red X attempted to abscond with enough Xenothium to last him a while, until Robin showed Red X that he had his power belt, rendering the Xenothium useless to him. Red X then threw the Xenothium tube on the ground as a diversion to jump off the edge and quickly get away. Later on, Red X was seen as a recruit among the ranks of the Brotherhood of evil. With his power belt replaced, he participated in a race initiated by Din Dong Daddy for Robin's most prized possession — his intention being to sell it to the highest bidder. A bomb dropped by Daddy blew him off the road, but he was saved by Robin at the last instant. Red X ungraciously remarked that "Saving me was a mistake!", but then proceeded to attack the other villains participating in the race, thoroughly disabling their vehicles. His last target was a bus driven by Raven and Starfire, from which he withheld after recognizing them. He asked the two girls to "Tell Robin we're even... For now", and disappeared. Red X did not appear in the final confrontation with the Brotherhood afterward, implying he quit the organization. His current whereabouts and activities are unknown. X-Factors: Training: McGinnis: 84 Red X: 80 McGinnis was trained by Bruce Wayne himself in the art of crime fighting. It's unknown where Red X received his training, or even who he is. However he was able to steal the Red X suit from Robin (Dick Grayson) so that suggests high level training. Hand-to-hand: McGinnis: 85 Red X: 85 While McGinnis is quite good at hand-to-hand, having been trained by the Batman, Red X is no slouch either. Being capable of overtaking Dick Grayson and the rest of the Titans. Intelligence: McGinnis: 79 Red X: 86 Red X takes this easily. While McGinnis is a clever kid, he's impulsive. Red X is more analytical and thinks things through more. Combat Experience: McGinnis: 88 Red X: 81 McGinnis has been going out every night as Batman, thus damaging his relationship with his girlfriend Dana. This has, however made him a harder crime fighter. The criminals he deals with fall easily to him. On the other hand, it's not known how much Red X fights. *Voting ends October 8th, 2013. Battle: Category:Blog posts